If You Hate Me Just Say So
by actuallysolluxcaptor
Summary: I ran, as fast as I could, just to get away from my two best friends. Well, I thought they were my friends up until a few hours ago./AU/   Bad Touch Trio  *I put it as complete for now but that may be changed.*
1. Cupcakes :D

A/N: Hai! It's Nasuki…and I feel bad for starting another story. But I swear I'm working on The Rouge Sohma and Org. 13 meets Ouran…it's true!

Ok but anyway I wrote my first Hetalia fic because Hetalia is amazing. I'm sooooo sorry Iggy fangirls; I made him the bad guy…don't shoot me! This is kind of depressing and OOC so if you hate it don't hate me, I warned you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did it would have no fans and China (and Spain) would have the most screen time!

Ps: My RL Prussia was NO HELP while writing this…Thanks Gil…

Fusosososo~! I hope it doesn't suck! Also YES I AM DEMYXKAORU I CHANGED MY USERNAME SO LIVE WITH IT!

Antonio POV

I ran, as fast as I could, just to get away from my two best friends. Well, I thought they were my friends up until a few hours ago.

I stopped, searching for a place to rest, and spotted an empty alley. I entered the narrow space, leaned against the wall, and collapsed into tears.

~~~Few hours before~~~

"_Oi, amigos_!" I said concerned, looking between Francis Bonnefey and Gilbert Beilshmidt, my two closest friends." Is there something wrong"? Gilbert looked over to Francis then at me. He had a nervous look in his eyes, which was quickly replaced by his normal, mischievous one and the usual smirk.

"Calm down 'Toni", he said. "Nothing is wrong." I smiled my usual, sunny smile, reassured by my friend's response. I looked around the busy market searching for my target. My eyes focused on a small stand across the street with a makeshift sign that read "Vargas' Vegetable Stand". I excitedly, but politely, extracted the basket out of Francis' hand and received a few dollars from Gilbert then began heading for the stand. Gilbert sighed then began to follow me out of habit, for this happened every time we went to the market, but stopped when Francis put a gentle but strong hand preventing him from moving forward. Gilbert sent Francis an icy glare but still turned back around heading the other direction, away from me.

I continued on my way, completely oblivious to the small conflict behind me, and approached the stand. I looked up towards one of the owners, Feliciano Vargas. He was a cheerful Italian who moved here a few years ago with his grandfather and twin brother.

"_Hola_ _Feliciano"_, I said while surveying the vegetables. I eyed the tomatoes and gathered a few. Then I continued on grabbing more different vegetables.

"_Ve~Caio Antonio", _Feliciano chirped happily. I smiled at him before grabbing a few extra tomatoes and depositing them in my basket. I waited for Gilbert and Francis to greet the young Italian but all I heard was silence. I turned around scanning the area for the two men but the weren't there. I sighed hoping they had a lot to do and just let me deal with the vegetables.

Just as I was handing the money to Feliciano, recovering from my temporary panic, a loud voice broke the silence between me and the other brunette.

"_Fratello!_ What is the tomato-freak doing here"? Yelled Lovino, Feliciano's extremely rude twin brother, whom I happily waved to.

"_Hola _Lovi" I said happily." How are you"? I knew he would either yell at me or ignore me completely, but I always had to greet the older Italian. He was so cute!

He grunted in annoyance and didn't answer me. Feliciano whined loudly at him for being mean. I sighed and picked up my basket. I waved goodbye to the Italians and began my search for Francis and Gilbert.

After a while it began to rain. I began to cry, ready to give up and begin the trek home, then I saw a person standing in the shadows with blond hair. The lighting made it look like the person's hair was silver, same unique color as Gilbert's. I headed towards him, thinking he was the albino.

"Gilbert, where were you"? I asked, concern obvious in my voice." I was looking-" I stopped mid-sentence when the man turned around and stepped out of the shadows. The light exposed his true identity.

"Ah, Anthony, a pleasure to see you here, I see your friends have left you", the man said, his British accent laced with venom. It was Arthur Kirkland, probably my least favorite person in the world. He laughed cruelly, like he knew something I didn't.

I scowled at his use of my English name. Wait, how did he know that my friends left me here? I was about to point that out but stopped, surely Arthur was planning something and I didn't want to cooperate. I felt for the dagger in my back pocket and found it.

I always carried a dagger around with me no matter what. I always felt as if some random person on the street would attack me, sometimes I was right.

Slowly, I extracted the weapon from my back pocket, my eyes never leaving Arthur. I kept the knife behind my back in case he wasn't going to attack but I was sure he was. As I expected he also had a dagger behind his back but now it was pointed at me. I revealed my dagger and pointed it towards him in a threatening pose. He smirked and stood there in the rain, silently threatening me to attack him. We stood there for what seemed like hours, seemingly alone in the empty marketplace.

From behind a crate of tomatoes, (Yes, tomatoes) Gilbert and Francis watched worriedly. It seemed an eternity, my emerald eyes meeting his, until finally Arthur lowered his dagger for a short moment preparing to attack me, but I was to quick.

I took that pause as a chance and lunged for Arthur. He seemed to be in slight shock as none other than Gilbert pushed him out of the way of my dagger. I froze, my dagger merely inches from his throat. I dropped the weapon and it clattered to the ground, unnaturally loud.

I stepped back leaving Gilbert, still cringing from the pain that would never come, not yet anyway. I looked between Arthur and Gilbert, and then my eyes met with Francis' blue ones. He tried to advance towards me but I matched his steps and backed away.

It felt as if it was a choreographed dance. I smiled fondly at the idea. In a way it was, I was the dancer and the three men in front of me choreographed the dance.

The rain disguised my tears as I thought about how my friends kind of abandoned me then proceeded to protect my worst enemy. That is when I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, just to get away from my two best friends and worst enemy.

END CHAPTER ONE! Yes, there shall be more. Did you like it? Did you hate it?

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT AND EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T! I love any reviews!

I have no betareader…so if you want to beta this just tell me!

Reviews= faster update

~~~~ Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes~~~~~

Fusosososososo~


	2. Cookies :3

A/N: Hai~! It's Nasuki again with the next chapter of "If you hate me just say so"

This chapter contains: OOCness, sadness, an a small dose of awesomeness

I love The Bad Touch Trio to death, and as Spain I say, I MEAN NONE OF THIS IT IS PURE RANDOM INSPIRATION! Oh and it gets happier soon maybe next chapter~!

Disclaimer: Nasu-chan Luvs tomatoes does NOT own the amazing Hetalia: Axis Powers and is only using the characters AKA I. No. Own.

~~~~~~(Antonio POV)~~~~~

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked up towards the sky. Rain fell on my face, disguising my tears. _If he hated me why didn't he kick me out before, or at least tell me! _I smacked myself on the forehead. _That is because he hated me and this hurt a hell of a lot more._

Somewhere to the left of me a door opened, revealing Feliciano Vargas. I turned my head to see him. He looked surprised and his eyes were red in puffy. He had been crying.

"Antonio?" I barely heard his voice over the sound of the rain, it sounded sad and broken. He stepped into the narrow alley and walked over to me. His eyes looked dull and his usual cheery aura was gone. I stood up and faced him worriedly.

"Feliciano? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, waiting for a chance to comfort him. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual sunny smile, it looked sad.

" Thank you for worrying Antonio, but it is something you cannot change." He said, starting to cry again." He is gone, Grandpa Roma is gone." I froze upon hearing this. Their grandfather, who raised them after their parents died, was gone. Suddenly my situation didn't seem that bad. Sure, my friends betrayed me, in a way, but I could always get new friends (A/N: No! Antonio, you can't!) The Vargas' lost something irreplaceable.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud clash of thunder. Feliciano looked up then grabbed my wrist and lead me inside. Once I was inside, I saw Lovino sitting at a table, looking like he was about to cry. The room was dimly lit, as if the lights had sensed the sadness.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If the is anyway I can-" I was cut of harshly.

`"Shut up! Just shut up!" Lovino yelled, finally starting to cry, "Get out and leave me and my brother alone!" I stopped; suddenly realizing I must be intruding. I instantly felt guilty.

I muttered an apology and started heading towards the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from moving forward. I turned around, expecting to see Feliciano, but my eyes were met with Lovino's deep brown ones.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I guess I just wanted someone to blame." He said looking away. I smiled and gently removed his hand, then continued my way to the door. I opened it slightly and turned around.

"If you need me you know where to find-" I stopped, realizing Francis and Gilbert probably won't want to live with me anymore. We had been living together for three years. "Just call me instead" I walked out the door. I went outside and started looking for the Prussian and Frenchman.

~~~~~(Gilbert's [AWESOME] POV)~~~~~

" 'Tonio? I'm sorry please come back? 'Tonio?" I called worriedly. I turned to Francis, who was busy searching the alleyways for our friend. I spotted a figure walking the opposite direction; he had brown hair just like Antonio's. I ran to catch up with him and saw whom it actually was.

A/N: I has more coming up but yea….Who is the person? You have to wait to find out! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE! I WUV YOU!

Review?


	3. Macaroons :3

A/N: Look an update… I hope you like it ^^

DISCLAIMER! I NO OWN!

~~~Gilbert POV~~~

I was right about the brown hair but it was much longer than 'Toni's. It was that Greece man that worked at the 'Mediterranean Meat Stand' with that Turk he hated. His name was Heracles I was pretty sure.

He looked at me with his olive-colored eyes filled with confusion. I apologized for the mistake and walked back towards Francis.

"If your looking for Antonio, he went that way" The Greek said, pointing in the direction he was heading. I looked up at him then back towards Francis. I decided the French man could find his own way home then went in the direction Heracles pointed, thanking him for helping me.

Walking quickly, I passed the abandoned stands sitting in the rain, getting soaked. I read the familiar signs as I passed by, 'North American Art Stand', 'Asian's Animal Care', 'Russian Writing Tools' (See a similarity xD), and many others. I saw someone standing in front of the 'Vargas' Vegetable Stand' and assumed it was not my friend. The person walked away and I approached the Italian's that were standing there, seemingly sad.

"Hey Feliciano, Have you seen Tonio anywhere?" I asked, ignoring the older twin. He nodded and pointed in the direction the figure went. I couldn't see the person anymore because of the rain.

"Thanks~" I yelled, already running in that direction.

~~~Antonio's POV~~~

I only got to the street corner when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see none other than Gilbert running towards me.

"Um, _Hola_." I greeted, feeling awkward. Weren't we in a fight? Why was he talking to me as if nothing happened? The Prussian smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry 'Toni, I shouldn't have listened to Arthur…You don't have to forgive me, I understand." He said, still hugging me. I smiled brightly and hugged him back enthusiastically. Gilbert was still my friend! Unless this was another lie, like I thought it was.

"I do forgive you! I just thought you hated me…" I said, pulling away and looking down at my feet, as if I was a child being scolded by his mother. Gilbert looked at me, surprised.

"No Toni! I don't hate you; you are one of my best friends! I couldn't hate you!" he said. I smiled but wasn't completely reassured by his response. I looked behind him.

"Where's Francis?" I asked, not seeing the French man. Gilbert shrugged and grabbed my arm leading me in the direction of where he left our friend.

"Let's go find him." He said still pulling me along. We met Francis somewhere along the way then continued on home. They carried on a conversation and I walked along side then, barely listening. I looked off behind me to the market that was slowly disappearing behind me.

Once we got to our shared house I could not stop thinking about what happened at the market. Francis was the first to notice my odd behavior.

"Antoine, What's wrong with you today?" He asked entering our living room. I sighed and followed him.

"One; don't call me that and Two; I'm fine, just a little startled." I answered, taking a seat in my favorite chair. Gilbert entered the room holding a plate of snacks. Francis sat down across from me and Gilbert took a seat next to him.

"Antonio, we're sorry for everything." Francis said, leaning back into the chair. Gilbert nodded, setting the plate down. I looked between them, confused at first then I nodded, understanding.

"Why?" I said simply," And what"? I folded my hands, leaning back into my chair, much like I was a king of some sort, waiting for their response.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Did you like? Did you hate? Tell me in a review or I will not continue. Short Chapter is Short…

I was very disappointed because for the last chapter my only review was from my RL Prussia because I told her to…Thanks Gil! This chapter is for you ^^

NOW CLICK THAT PRETTY LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON! I love reviews of any sort, flames, 'I luv u's', and constructive critisism!


	4. Err Ice Cream :D

**A/N:Everyone reallly liked the last chapter so...here's an update...I really didn't know what the reason was so I kinda just made Arthur more of a bad guy Dx...I'm sorry...Let's just say he went insane...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Antonio's POV~<strong>

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably and looked over to Francis, silently asking him to explain the scenario. Francis sighed and looked at me with guilt written all over his face.

"Well...?" I said, becoming impatient. The two men in front of me were my best friend, it doesn't matter what they did, but I still wanted to know why they did it.

"Well, to start off we never actually wanted to do it." Francis said, hoping to make it less their fault.

**~Flashback in Francis' POV~~~**

Gilbert glared at the blond in front of him. I looked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Just leave Antonio at the marketplace when you go on Saturday. It's very simple, I just need to talk to him." Arthur said leaning against the wall of the building. I was scared, for Antonio that is. I didn't want to know what Arthur was planning but it wasn't good.

"What if we don't?" I challenged, just hoping this would protect the Spaniard. Arthur smirked and walked over to me.

"Then, I will have to use violence." He said simply before backing away. Gilbert was still glaring but over-all he looked defeated. We were going to have to abandon our friend, whether we wanted to or not.

I stood up straighter, trying to seem more confident. "We will, only if you don't hurt him." Gilbert looked at me in surprise and disbelief then he turned to Arthur and nodded. Though Antonio and I had had our good share of fights, we were still friends and I needed to do this to protect him.

**~End of Flashback and back to Antonio's POV~**

I nodded and looked at my friends closely. They looked heartbroken and guilty. I felt bad for dragging them into this, because technically**, **this was my fault.

Arthur and I used to be good friends when we were in elementary school to somewhere between middle and high school. We became rivals in that time between 8th and 9th grade. The reason that happened was that he humiliated me in front of the whole school, causing me to drop from popular to nothing. He ruined my reputation and I never forgave him. He hated me because I wouldn't talk or contact him in any way. He never bothered to apologize or even explain why he did what he did.

I smiled happily, surprising my two friends. I was happy they didn't hate me and that they told me what happened. I still hated Arthur but now I trusted my friends again. I was still a bit suspicious, but I was definatly relieved to know they didn't hate me enough to kick me out.

"Thank you both for telling the truth, I thought you left me there because you were planning something with Arthur." I said, running over to hug the other two-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. They smiled too (Though Gilbert's was more of a smirk) and hugged me back. I went back to sit down and Gilbert held out the plate of snacks from before and offered me one. I smiled again and took one, thanking him.

**~Creepy Narrorator in the Shadow's POV~**

Gilbert and Francis were happy their friend wasn't sad anymore, they hated it when Antonio wasn't wearing his usual smile. Francis stood up and took their favorite movie,*insert adorable Disney movie here*, out, putting in the television. To him it seemed to fit the mood and all three of them loved watching it. Antonio moved over to the couch next to Gilbert and Francis sat down on the other side of him. They got a blanket and sat there watching the movie until all three of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I dunno if I should write another chapter or leave it at that. I do have an idea of a continuation but I dunno, you people should decide... GAWD I LOVED THAT ENDING! It would be a good ending or a good 'Oh look ending, WHABAM! MORE STORY!'**

**It's for you people to decide, IN YOUR REVIEWS *hint hint*  
><strong>


End file.
